Light emitting semiconductor elements are well known and exist in many varieties. Examples of light emitting semiconductor elements are disclosed by Unexamined Japanese Publication Nos. 2003-243703, 2003-86841, and H11-150296, all three of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. Publication Nos. 2003-243703 and 2003-86841 disclose a current blocking layer (also referred to as a current constriction layer) that is partially inserted into a plurality of semiconductor layers, thereby forming a buried current blocking layer. Publication No. H11-150296 discloses a current blocking layer that is partially fabricated on semiconductor layers and an electrode that is fabricated to cover the entire hole area of the current blocking layer and a part of the current blocking layer.